One shot: Unexpected
by dreams007
Summary: Bonnie and Damon in the woods together.  This one shot is all Bonnie and Damon- if you like those two characters...you might enjoy reading this then :  Take a chance and read it :


**Author's Note: **Just wanted to say Thank you for your reviews, putting my fic under your fave list or even adding me to your alerts…I appreciate that very much. Comments always motivate me to write….So keep doing so…please :) Also, I always find it interesting to see what people respond to in a fic….If what I'm writing gets across to the reader. So thanks again….I enjoyed reading the comments left behind in both my one shots :)

Moreover, I was editing Masquerade- and somehow I ended up posting Plan B under that fic title….sorry about that….I uploaded Masquerade again properly- so if you haven't read that- you might want to check it out….for those of you who were trying to read it yesterday….I have the right fic under the right title this time.

There was a questioned left behind on whether if the two one shots "Plan B" and "Masquerade" were related. I wrote them so that they could stand alone…but since I kind of wrote them back to back almost…they kind of have the same vibe going on…and they can definitely fit together as well.

So here is another One shot that is not based on any episode…..this was inspired through the feedback…thanks again :)…and me going though Vampire diaries withdrawal….Can't wait for this Thursday…finally new episode!

**P.S: (BTW: not really great at summaries if you haven't already figured out…lol) Basically I wrote this like it was ripped out of page from a book….all the facts won't be given to you write away, but as the one shot comes along…you'll get more answers. **

Enjoy!

**One Shot: Unexpected**

"_Trust Me_"

"I'm sorry- did you hit your head or something" Bonnie replied skeptically, looking over at Damon like he had grown two heads.

"I'm Bonnie_" _she said pointing to herself_, "_and you're Damon" she then motioned towards him. "We…" Bonnie slowly stated gesturing between both of them "_dislike each other_" she concluded with _emphasis _put on her last words- trying to indicate how ridiculous Damon's earlier statement was.

"Why don't you stop acting like I'm a two year old- cause if you don't I just might have to break your neck" Damon responded in annoyance.

"And you wonder why I don't trust you with _sweet words_ like that coming from _your blood soaked mouth_" Bonnie said in accusation as she crossed her arms.

Damon glanced down at the furry rabbit that lay at his feet while swiping his tongue across his lips, getting at the blood that stained his bottom lip.

"You could have offered a vein Bonnie- this unfortunate incident" Damon nodded towards the rabbit laying motionless on the ground "didn't have to happen….his life could have been spared if you weren't so selfish" Damon finished saying while stepping over his little snack as he cased out the wooded area around them, trying to hear for anybody in the near vicinity.

"Yeah, cause the last time you sucked my blood was so pleasant" Bonnie answered in sarcasm, but did spare a private look of regret for the furry little rabbit that had become Damon's blood supply. Turning away from the dead animal, Bonnie turned to face Damon who stood very still with his head turned at an angle listening for any danger around them she presumed.

Bonnie looked around at the trees surrounding them a little anxious, it was so dark that she really couldn't make out much.

"Do you hear anything?" she asked impatiently after a couple of minutes of unbearable silence in the woods, which seemed to freak her out even more than having watched Damon feed earlier.

"No, _nothing_- it doesn't make sense I know I heard two pairs of voices before" Damon replied as frustration seeped into his voice when not even a _single sigh_ escaped into the night's air to be carried to his ears.

Concern marred Bonnie's features as she bit her lip and before thinking much about it she took a couple of hesitative steps towards Damon at first, but closed the gap nevertheless as she reached for his arm where a whole could be seen at the shoulder joint of his leather jacket.

"How's your shoulder" Bonnie asked softly while trying to ignore Damon's razor sharp glance directed at her as she examined the wound that was inflicted only ten or so minutes ago.

As Bonnie moved the ripped material away, she could see the skin had healed, while still avoiding Damon's eyes she stated "I guess the blood helped"

"If I didn't know any better- I would think that was concern I hear in your voice" Damon replied quietly.

"Don't let it go to your head" Bonnie said in defensive and knew instantly she should have kept her mouth shut to begin with especially since he hadn't mentioned anything, but since she was already halfway there she decided to say the rest.

Dropping her hand away she looked up at Damon with seriousness etched in her features while saying "I don't take what you did lightly….that stake was aimed straight for me, but you stepped in the way and took the hit instead. _I'm grateful_"

Damon just stood their staring at her, his gaze burning through hers, like he was searching for _something_. It was almost as if she was in a hypnotic trance, she _wanted_ to look away, she _needed_ to look away, but she just kept staring at Damon- letting him try to find what he was searching for.

_It felt like minutes, but it was probably seconds_ Bonnie thought to herself as she was pulled out of Damon's quest through her eyes when he said "Yet, you don't trust me"

Taking a step back trying to find her footing in more ways then one from the sudden change in topic, Bonnie looked at Damon like he had grown two heads again.

"_You_ and _I _in dire situations can be civil with one another to get the job done- but when we go back to our normal daily routine- there is no us, no friendship, No- hey how you doing? even" Bonnie replied. "Trust requires honesty and faith- those two words don't really associate with you for me… Stefan- yeah, _but you_…not really"

"You do realize I'm the one that just saved your life _not even ten minutes ago_. Not my brother" Damon acidly replied

"_Yes_, and I've also expressed how _thankful_ I was two seconds ago" Bonnie replied irked at Damon's tone of voice.

"Well I think I need more then just words" Damon started to say as he backed Bonnie up against one of the many trees that surrounded them.

Feeling the wild energy coming off of Damon in waves, Bonnie started to protest at being manhandled as he held her in place by her arms, while looking down at her- _her protests were futile_. "What are you doing Damon? If you've forgotten we are looking for the other buddy of the vampire you just killed not too long ago- your efforts should be placed in finding where the other one escaped too. Not playing power games with me right now- because I could have you on your knees in two seconds flat"

"Don't worry about that- I think I've already proven I wouldn't let anything happen to you tonight, haven't I" Damon replied. "_But _that last part of your statement isn't exactly true, now is it? A little birdie told me that the town witch has lost her juice- seems like your magic has dried up.

"What- how…how did….when- "Bonnie tried to get out, but was in complete shock. _How did Damon find out_- She was in half denial about it herself.

Most recently Bonnie had experienced trouble in doing spells. At first she couldn't figure it out, but had realized that she was going through a mental block again. She had told no one about it- not even Elena- _how in the world did Damon find out. _

"It doesn't matter how or when I found out, what matters is that I know you're vulnerable right now" Damon replied as he lifted one hand away from Bonnie to display that he wasn't afraid of what she might do. He let Bonnie know that he had the upper hand at this moment, _with that one action_.

"Now that I have your full attention, as I mentioned earlier- your words of thanks don't really mean anything to me, I believe in the saying that _actions speaker louder then words_. If you really are grateful- _prove it_"

Bonnie tilted her face up to look directly at Damon who leaned towards her now. "How am I suppose to prove it? You want me to rip open a vein for you to show how grateful I am- cause that's not going to happen" Bonnie said defiantly.

"I didn't _ask you to_" Damon heatedly responded as he got into her personal space even more

"Then what _exactly_ are you asking" Bonnie challenged not shrinking away from his unwavering gaze. Just as those words left her mouth Bonnie felt the inside of her jacket vibrate.

Damon's gaze lowered to the breast pocket of her jacket where he heard the noise coming from. "You better get that- it might be Stefan and Elena"

Bonnie reached inside of her jacket for her cell, while at the same time Damon moved away from her- rolling his shoulders back as if to ease away some of the tension that they had been standing in a second ago.

Pulling her phone out, the caller I.D. displayed Elena on her screen.

She flipped it open and instantly went into concern mode for her best friend. "Elena- are you okay?"

"Yeah, Stefan and I are fine….Just wanted to let you and Damon know that we tracked down one of the Vampire's that tried attacking me tonight. The other one should be close by." Bonnie heard Elena relay over the phone.

"You actually don't have to worry about his buddy- Damon took care of him- we were on the trail of your vampire, but were left at a cold trial, now we know why." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, great…I'm glad your both okay. Hey, look why don't we all meet back at my place- Stefan was able to find out some information- we want to share it with the both of you"

"Okay, sure that's fine…see you in a few" Bonnie answered back

Bye Bonnie…see you soon Damon" Elena replied.

Bonnie flipped her cell shut and turned towards Damon who was looking at her. "I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yeah- we better go" Damon said briskly, starting on a path that Bonnie hoped led the way out of the woods and to her car.

Just as quickly she had stated to follow Damon, Bonnie stopped in her tracks and said "Wait…wait….we didn't finish our conversation back there…..how did you want me to prove it….and how the hell did you figure out that I wasn't to my full strength exactly?"

"You really want to do this right now" Damon threw out sarcastically as he turned around facing her.

"Well you're the one who brought it up…..how…how did you find out about me?" Bonnie questioned nervously. For some reason she knew she wasn't exactly ready for his answer.

"_You really want to know_?" Damon asked as he walked towards and stood mere inches away from her yet again.

They were back in the tension filled bubble they stood in moments before. Her mind was screaming to say no, but what came out was "_Yes_"

"Lets say that I'm _painfully aware_ there is no us, no friendship, or even a _hey how you doing?_ between us in our normal routine and I've started to resent that I even care about trivial things, such as what shirt to wear when I know I'll be seeing you." Damon said roughly as he buttoned up Bonnie's coat while he continued with "And let's also say that due to your unfortunate view of me- I've come to find myself being your own personal stalker. Trying to catch glimpses of you through your bedroom window, at your school, at the mystic grill, or at Elena's"

"I thought you were always there to see her?" Bonnie cut in.

"At first yes, but the more I came over the more I started to see the both of you, not just her, and then it was just you I found myself thinking about- long after I had gone." Damon replied as he finished, letting his hands drop away from her.

"_This doesn't make any sense_"

"_I know_- but it doesn't mean _it isn't the truth_"

Bonnie was in overload, she was hearing the words and who they were coming from and she was just trying to make sense of it all, but _it didn't make sense_. He had been _watching her_…._thinking about her_.

Words had literally escaped her at the moment. Bonnie was trying to process, but she kept getting lost in his eyes. They were _searching_ hers again…looking for answers her mind or mouth couldn't give at that moment. _She didn't know what to do, but he apparently did._

Damon leaned down towards her as he nudged her chin with his hand, angling it up as he caressed the corner of her mouth. Just as Bonnie's lips slightly parted, Damon moved to capture her bottom lip in his mouth, sucking her lip teasingly.

It started out slow, almost testing to see how she would react; the moment she felt herself give into the kiss- Damon wrapped his free arm around Bonnie's waist drawing her against him. His hand travelled up into her hair as he sensuously took control of the kiss.

Bonnie felt the heat inside of her build and shoot right up into her cheeks, causing them to flame red she was sure, as she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. A new need was being invoked inside if her, something she hadn't felt before. There was _this increasing_ need to be _closer _and _closer. _

A small nip to her lip is what brought her out of the kiss and had her pushing Damon away from herself. Her hand leapt up to her lips almost in shock of what just transpired between them both. "_Why'd you do that?_"

"Because I felt like it" Damon replied effortlessly like kissing her was a normal occurrence. Seeing him so _unaffected _bothered Bonnie- more then she'd liked admit to.

Shaking her head, she walked around him and started onto a path she hoped led her out of the woods as she said "I can't do this- And don't ever think about doing that again"

Bonnie didn't hear a reply and she didn't hear any footsteps following behind her either. She turned around to find Damon standing where she had left him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Your just going to ignore everything I said, aren't you?"

Staring at Damon was difficult, especially when he looked at her with narrowed eyes in distaste.

Briefly looking away, she glanced at the dark sky, there wasn't even a star shining out tonight. Letting out a tired sigh, she swept her hands through her dark hair as she said "_Yes._ I know it's not the answer you want, but it's all I can give you right now- I'm not ready Damon."

"When will you be ready?" Damon questioned quietly

Shrugging her shoulders she replied "_I don't know. _I have a lot to think about Damon. I have to make sense of it first and once I do I have to figure out if I'm ready for it. _Ready for you_"

"Fine- I'll give you time" Damon said as he turned away from her abruptly. "Take that path you were on and it'll lead you to your car. See you around"

"_Where are you going?_ Aren't you coming to Elena's? Stefan's has something to tell us" Bonnie said quickly as she took a step in Damon s' direction but stopped herself when she realized she was going to stop him. _That scared her_…she would have never done that before.

"Stefan always has something to say" Damon called out. "I'll beat it out of him later"

"_Damon_"

"I said I'd give you time- I'm keeping my word" Damon interrupted as he glanced over his shoulder with his half smirk making an appearance briefly on his lips.

"But don't take forever Bonnie- I'm an _impatient guy_. If you don't find me- _I'll find you_. And we'll finish what we started here tonight. _That's a promise_." Damon said as he pierced her with his eyes that kicked started her heartbeat _just a little faster_.

_It almost sounded like a threat than a promise, but coming from Damon- what did she expect _Bonnie thought to herself as Damon disappeared deep within the woods, enveloped by the trees and dark night, obscuring him from her view.


End file.
